


A Mile In Her Shoes

by Cornerverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: accidental creepy things due to body swap, body swap shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: When an Akuma causes her to swap bodies with someone else, Marinette wonders how she will keep her identity as Ladybug secret.Turns out, that's the least of her problems.





	A Mile In Her Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this had been a prompt suggested in a post on tumblr(which I can no longer find), but everything that happened afterward just kind of ran away from me.

                Another day, another Akuma. Marinette wasn’t quite sure what had set off this kid, but it had to have happened in the middle of the school lunch break. Great. 

                She got up and ran to find a place to hide and transform, swearing under her breath and shoving the rest of her lunch in her mouth as she did, since she wouldn’t get another chance to eat if classes resumed. Whenever an Akuma hit the school during class, it was always a toss up on whether or not they were supposed to go back to class or go home, but she didn’t want to take the chance. 

                As she ran, she saw some students get zapped by the Akuma’s Magic, but didn’t focus long enough to see what the effects were. Thankfully most had taken cover under tables, but she didn’t worry too much. She had to leave, because whatever that Magic could do might keep Ladybug from saving them. 

                She neared the door, but so did someone else. There was a glow of purple, a change in the air pressure that she easily recognized as Magic. And of course it was heading for the blonde in front of her.

                Cursing her Hero nature, she forced herself to run faster. She leaped forward, tackling the blonde through the door and rolling them both into the hall. Unfortunately, judging by the electric tingling she felt make the hairs on her arms stand up, she hadn’t been quick enough. 

                As the pair disentangled themselves, thankful for the empty hall as that would be embarrassing no matter what position they landed in, Marinette tried to see what the blast had done to her. It seemed okay, she looked normal. It wasn’t like she had been transformed into some themed minion or a replica of the Akuma.

                That’s when it hit her. She looked normal.  _ She  _ looked normal. Marientte could see herself, all of her, as a separate person. Since there were still only the two of them in the hall, it couldn’t be a clone, which left one possibility. 

                Body Swap Akuma.

                Despite a small amount of fear growing, she double checked and looked at the body she could see, the one she was in. Yeah, that was all too familiar, but not her familiar. She watched herself, the one in her body, go through the same realization. 

                "Are you fucking kidding me?” she demanded. 

                “Come on, it’s not that bad,” Marinette countered. 

                “Yes,” she agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose before glaring back at the door to shout. “I can handle a body swap, but why Marinette of all people?!”

                “I’m not that happy about it either, Chloé,” she sighed, standing up and offering a hand. “Come on, we need to get out of here.”

                Chloé glared, but the sound of another blast from the room behind them convinced her otherwise. With a dramatic sigh, she took Marinette’s hand, getting up somewhat unstably. Perhaps it was just getting used to the different body. As Marinette looked down at Chloé, or rather at herself, she realized they did have a good few inches of height difference. 

                Marinette decided it would be a good idea to run off, and dragged Chloé with her. Despite her verbal protests, she didn’t stop her. Even when she said to go down a different hall, Chloé didn’t pull her that way, instead just letting herself be dragged along. 

                That was odd. Marinette knew she was far stronger than Chloé, and that strength should stay with her body. Okay, they’d never tested their strength like Alix and Kim would have, but Marinette knew their strengths. 

                Last year, Chloé would’ve had the advantage. Not only because of their size difference, but because everyone knows she’s been in martial arts classes for years. She said it was only because the Mayor’s daughter should know how to defend herself, but Adrien had let slip that she actually had a lot of fun when they sparred. 

                Now, however, Marinette was Ladybug. Sure, the transformation gave her a lot more strength, but she was still doing all of that running, jumping, swinging, and everything else. It built up a good amount of muscle for her civilian self, and burned a hell of a lot of calories, which made her glad she lived in a bakery. But while she might not have Ladybug’s full strength, Marinette knew she could easily lift more than people expected from her. 

                Marinette stopped, realizing that while she wanted to get Chloé, along with her own body, to safety, she still needed to be Ladybug. She could easily get away from her, but Chloé was in her body. Her body that was currently wearing the Ladybug Miraculous and had Tikki in the purse over her shoulder. 

                “Are you done dragging me around?” Chloé demanded, yanking her arm out of Marinette’s grip. 

                “You could’ve gotten away at any time,” Marinette retorted. 

                “You think I didn’t try?” she snapped. “I’ve been digging my heels into the ground this whole damn time! But you just pulled me along like a fucking dog sled team! I couldn’t-”

                Chloé stopped talking, eyes wide with realization. Next thing she knew, she was checking out the bottoms of Marinette’s shoes. Frowning and running her thumb along the sole, she looked back up at her.  

                “Oh my stars,” Chloé gasped. “That’s why you trip all the time! I thought you were just that clumsy! To be fair, you’re still far more clumsy than normal-”

                “Hey!” Marinette protested. 

                “But your shoes are so worn!” she complained, ignoring the protest. “There’s no traction at all! It’s like your walking on fucking banana peels all the time!”

                “They’re not that bad,” she said, pouting more than protesting now.

                “Hold that thought and watch this,” she said, holding up a hand. 

                Before Marinette could ask what she was doing, Chloé began to walk off. No, she slid off. Her feet never left the ground, but she moved forward, sliding on the ground. It almost looked like how Alix skates, pushing and sliding without truly leaving the ground. 

                She made a lap down the hall and back, easily sliding to a stop in front of Marinette. She then gestured to the hall, pointing out the whole bewildering display. 

                “The hell was that?” Marinette asked. 

                “Listen,” Chloé said. “When you’re a kid whose bedroom is a full Luxury Hotel Suite that includes a large section of tile, you master the art of sock skating. Your shoes have so little traction that I can use them for sock skating!”

                “Okay… maybe you do have a point,” she relented. 

                “Why though?” she wondered. “First off, these flats seem like the sole’s traction would’ve worn off within a few weeks, and I’m surprised they’re not worn through. Why haven’t you gotten a new pair?”

                “Not all of us can randomly drop money on shoes, Chloé,” she glared. 

                “I’ll give you that one,” she said, her expression somewhere between sheepish and biting back an insult. “But you aren’t that poor.”

                “No, but other things take priority,” she said. “Sure, I slip a bit more often, but they still function as shoes, so I’ll buy things I do need instead.”

                Chloé’s expression was difficult to read. Partly because it was a gambit of expressions and gestures as if she were arguing back and forth, and partly because they were still body swapped. Marinette was too entranced in seeing her own face make those expressions to attempt to interpret them. Huh, she really did have more freckles than she thought. 

                Finally, Chloé took a breath. Calming herself, she seemed to come to a decision.

                “Give me my purse,” Chloé said, holding out her hand. 

                “What?” Marinette asked, slipping the bag off her shoulder anyway. 

                “We’re going shopping,” she said, already digging through the purse. “You need new shoes.”

                “You’re going to buy me shoes?” she raised an eyebrow. “I know we switched bodies, but did you switch twice with someone who actually likes me?”

                “Yeah yeah,” she rolled her eyes. “Look, Adrien wants me to be nicer to you people, and these shoes are a health hazard. One of these days you’re going to slip and either take out a bystander, or fall down the stairs. And as much as we don’t get along, I don’t want you dead. So damn it I’m buying you shoes.”

                “There’s an Akuma rampaging and you want to go on a-,” she stopped, realizing it could help her. “Fine. Go on the shopping trip. But I’m staying here, or maybe somewhere safer if that Akuma wanders off.”

                “Okay,” she shrugged. “Makes it easier for me, because you’d probably complain about something. Don’t worry, I know your style enough to pick something you’d like, but you’d continue on the whole ‘you don’t have to buy me things’ rant and I really don’t want to hear it.”

                “Alright,” she nodded. “Meet me back here though. And give me my purse and my earrings.”

                “I get the purse, but why the earrings?” she wondered, already taking the small purse of her shoulder. 

                “They’re… important to me,” she said. “I don’t want them getting lost.”

                I can understand that,” she nodded. “But I don’t think even you can lose my shoes, so I’ll trust you with them.”

                As Chloé took the earrings out of her ears, Marinette’s ears, there was a different expression. It wasn’t one she could quite place, but it was an expression that made her bite her tongue on the curiosity of why Chloé’s shoes were important. 

                Chloé handed her the items, then quickly made her way down the hall. The moment she was around the corner, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Even Tikki floated out of the purse to check on her. 

                “This is weird,” Tikki said.

                “Yeah,” Marinette nodded, already putting the Miraculous in Chloé’s ears. “Being bodyswapped won’t affect anything, will it?”

                “I don’t think so, but we haven’t tried it before,” she said. “At worst your costume design might change.”

                “Great,” she grumbled, finishing the second earring. “Tikki, Transform Me!”

                There was the familiar flash of pink, and all to exciting rush of Magic energy. It seemed to work, and as Marinette opened her eyes, she saw that Tikki had been right. The costume had changed a litle. 

                She was still, thankfully, in the usual bodysuit, but the pattern had changed a bit. The top began off with solid black, going down her arms and becoming the usual red spotted with black after the elbow, making it look like gloves. As for her chest, well, it seemed like the red was in a sweetheart neckline style. Turning, she could see that in the back the red began just under her shoulder blades, making her feel even more like she was wearing the red over the black. 

                The other two spots of black felt more like black over red. One was at her waist, a shallow v over her hips. It looked like a belt, but wasn’t actually a belt. And then everything below her knees was black, like boots. 

                There were only two changes to the physical design instead of the pattern. Firstly that her neckline, the actual neckline from the black part and not the false neckline of the red, was a lot lower. Instead of covering her entire neck, it was just low enough to show off her collarbone. The other change was the ‘boots’ of the suit now had heels. Not much, but just a little extra height. 

                “Okay, weird,” Ladybug sighed, reaching for her yo-yo. “I’ll think about that later.”

                It didn’t take her long to get to the Akuma. The kid had made his way out of the school and a bit into the city. She followed, realizing exactly how much time she’d wasted with Chloé.

                “Glad to have you, Bugaboo,” a voice said. “Thought I’d never get to see your….. Uh, you got hit, didn’t you?”

                “That obvious?” Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. 

                Only to not look at ‘him’. While the voice had told her that Chat had gotten bodyswapped too, she didn’t expect to see how much that changed him. 

                First off, Chat had switched with a girl. Hopefully he had already gone through that existential crisis, or was compartmentalizing and saving it for later. ‘He’ had pink hair, messier than his usual style.  He was also a good bit shorter than her, probably shorter than Marinette’s real body too.

                His costume had changed too. His gloves were the same, as were the boots and cat ears. The mask seemed to be the same too, but the eyes were a bit more blue, probably reflecting the eyes of whoever he was swapped with. Everything else had changed  good bit. He had a shallow v-neck tank top, with a high-collared vest over it, which seemed redundant. Instead of he tight suit he had a pair of loose shorts that reached his knees. There was also a second belt, kind of. It seemed like the belts crossed in an X pattern in front, but joined at the back to create the usual tail. All of it also had a bit more decoration, the shirt and a few bits of decorative piping over the vest and shorts in Chat’s usual bright green. She really tried hard not to laugh at the fact that the bell zipper had become an actual collar with a bell. 

                “Yeah, I know,” Chat sighed. “Unexpected, but I still look hella cool.”

                “If you say so,” Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

                “Come on, I look great!” he insisted. “I’m so good, I can look like someone else and still look amazing.”

                “You look like someone’s Kingdom Hearts OC,” she retorted. 

                “Maybe a bit,” he frowned, glancing to the belts. “Wait, you’re a Kingdom Hearts fan?”

                “Focus, kit-kat,” she said. “We have an Akuma to fight.”

                “I know,” he said, easily following as she leaped to the next building. “You seem mad. Is this because I didn’t say you’re still pretty as someone else too?”

                “No it’s not,” she rolled her eyes and trying not to think of how late to the fight she was.

                “Well, uh,” he began. “You- you might not pull off the ‘I still look amazing as someone else’ thing like I do, but you’re…. Objectively still pretty?”

                “Blondes not your type?” she teased. 

                “Not exactly the problem,” he said, voice a little strained. “You just… right now you really look like a friend of mine who is practically my sister. So even though I know you’re you, making some flirty line feels like flirting with her, which feels a bit too creepy.”

                “Ah,” she nodded. “Well, at least that should keep you from flirting through the whole fight.”

                With Chat pouting a little more, both jumped in to fight the Akuma. 

* * *

                Chloé was really late. The fight had been over all too soon, but Marinette had quickly realized a problem. If she used her power to fix everything, it would be hard to keep her identity secret, not to mention Chat’s identity. After all, if everyone went back into their own bodies the moment she fixed it, Chloé and whoever Chat had swapped with would suddenly be in the middle of the city as Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

                It would be pretty hard to convince Chloé that she wasn’t Ladybug if that happened. So she decided to wait in the hall where they decided to meet. But it took far too long for Chloé to return. What could she possibly be doing? If it took her this long to get back from a shoe shop, she was glad she’d decided to wait at the school instead of switching back elsewhere. She’d probbly get lost. 

                Finally, she saw Chloé turning the corner. Technically she saw herself turning the corner, but not the point. Her grip tightened around the battle’s Lucky Charm, a jump rope. 

                She’d already talked it over with Tikki. As long as she still had the Lucky Charm, Tikki could use her own energy to do the ‘fix everything’ spell, leaving Marinette to be in her civilian form when she and Chloé switched back. Though she’d owe the Kwami a lot more cookies than usual. 

                Whispering the words from the spell, she felt the jump rope dissolve in her hand. It was disorienting, switching back, suddenly seeing the hall from a different view and feeling the weight of several shopping bags in her arms. Even so, it felt good to be her again. 

                “No wonder you took so long,” Marinette said, dropping the bags at Chloé’s feet. “You were buying a pair of shoes, not going off on a full spree.”

                “I had time to kill and money to spend,” she Chloé shrugged, returning the purse and earrings. “Besides, it was interesting testing out things I’d never wear.”

                “What do you mean things you’d never wear?” she raised an eyebrow.

                “First off, our personal styles are different,” she said, gesturing to all of Marinette’s outfit. “Secondly, we have different skintones and hair colors, so there are colors I wouldn't usually wear that are good on you. So I might've gotten lost testing out all of the styles and colors and....Well, look on the bright side! I managed to find you a pair of flats that look almost identical to your death traps, but much higher quality! So, you know, it’ll take a lot longer to get to the sliding phase, and if I’m around for it I’m smacking some sense into you so you get a new pair.”

                “Yeah yeah,” she rolled her eyes, putting the earrings back in their proper place. “Just tell me which bag is mine so we can get back to class.”

                “Well…” she said a little sheepishly. “They’re all yours?”

“What the hell do you mean ‘they’re all mine’?” she demanded. 

                “As I said, I had time to kill, money to spend, and something interesting to work with,” she said. “So I ended up buying a lot of things. And none of them are my size since, you know, I was trying them on as you so…”

                “So you went from buying me one pair of shoes to all this?” she exclaimed, gesturing at the bags. “And considering where you shop, that had to be a lot of money you just dropped. You don’t even like me!”

                “I’m trying to be better about that?” she said. “Mostly for Adrien, because he wants me to be nicer to you and possibly get along. Well, he thinks we could be 'the best of friends', but considering our history I think we'll only make it to 'civil' without weird bonging experiences. And this wasn’t planned as a ‘by your affection’ thing, I just got caught up in what looks good on you because… okay, I know I’ve said a lot of insults in the past, but you are actually really cute, so my confidence in knowing I look good combined with being in your body, which I already mentioned I could try a lot of different things in, made me go a bit overboard."

                “A bit?” she said. “There’s twelve damn bags here, and they’re all full! How overboard-?”

                “A few pairs of shoes, including the flats,” she listed. “It’s mostly sets of tops, pants or skirts, and jackets, most can be mixed and matched with each other and with the shoes. A couple dresses, ranging from ‘simple’ to ‘datenight’ to ‘formal’ and one for ‘that kind of datenight’. And… and a few matching underwear sets?”

                “Wait, stop,” she held up her hands and tried not to glare. “Please tell me that you bought based on the size I was wearing and you didn’t actually try them on!”

                Chloé didn’t answer, or look her in the face. That only caused Marinette’s own face to become a shade that would match another ‘signature outfit’ of hers. 

                “That is kind of an invasion of privacy!” Marinette said, reigning in the need to scream. 

                “Well, I had to make sure they fit,” she said. “And we’re both girls anyway, so it's not like I'd have seen anything new. If it helps, I did kind of realize half-way into trying on the first dress that it might be creepy, so I kept my eyes closed while changing. 

                “Even when you tried on the underwear sets?” she demanded, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

                “Kind of?” she admitted with a minor blush. “Okay, so, technically, yes, I did see your body in underwear. But I’ve seen you in a two-piece swimsuit before, so I didn’t see anything more just now than I did back then, so I still haven’t seen you totally naked. And again, I’m a girl too, so it’s not like I would've seen something that I haven't seen.”

                “Rationally, that’s a good argument,” she gave an angry sigh. “But it still feels a little violating.”

                “Again, sorry, didn’t think,” she said, looking to the floor. “I’d offer to let you return the offense, but we already switched back, and saying ‘would it make you feel better to see me in my underwear’ sounds even creepier than what I did in the first place. Like a skeevy way to ask you out.”

                “This day is weird,” she shook her head. “Body switching, you not only being a little nice to me, but going way overboard and accidentally creepy. How about we ignore that last part and get back to class?”

                “I think that’s for the best,” she agreed. 

                Since they’d spent so much time talking, most people were back to class. A handful were still missing, but they were quickly showing back up. Of course the Akuma was up for discussion, though most of the focus was on bodyswap shenanigans. Who swapped with who and what they tried out. 

                Marinette and Chloé did get a few looks as they walked in, mostly because they did it without fighting. As usual, she looked to Adrien’s seat. He seemed a bit nervous, staring at the door. He was aware enough to wave at the two of them, but obviously waiting for someone else. Dropping the shopping bags beside her desk, Marinette was about to ask who Adrien was waiting for when Alya took her attention.

                “What’s with the haul?” Alya asked. 

                “Chloé-” Marinette began

                “I have no self control when it comes to shopping,” Chloé admitted, leaning on Adrien's desk with a dramatic exasperated sigh. 

                “But why-?” Alya began. 

                “Hey!” 

                Another voice cut her off. This one belonged to Alix, who was just walking into the room. Actually, she was sprinting into the room, slamming her hands on Adrien’s desk. She was panting heavily, as if she'd been running for a while. 

                “What the fuck man?!” Alix demanded.

                “Sorry?” Adrien offered.

                “What’s going on?” Marinette asked, already up and ready to diffuse the situation.

                “This fucker,” Alix glared at Adrien. “We get bodyswapped, and at first that’s fine. Kinda weird being a guy, but whatever. We agreed that we didn’t have to stick together or anything, so I went off to the gym to hang there until we switch back. But when I do switch back, I’m on Mari’s roof!”

                “I’m sorry?” Adrien repeated. 

                “What were you doing on my roof?”Marinette wondered. 

                “Uh, well, I was in the area because I was hungry,” he said nervously. “Had a craving for those cheese danish things at your shop. And, er, the Akuma wandered the same way, but Chat Noir picked me up and put me up there because it was safer, but I guess he detransformed before coming back to get me down?”

                “I bet Chat picking you up would be ridiculous,” Chloé deadpanned. 

                “Well, technically, he picked up ‘Alix’,” he corrected. “Again, sorry about that. But I wasn’t sure how to get down. I didn't want to risk climbing down the building, especially in a body I wasn't used to. And the other option was to go through the trapdoor into Marinette's room and through her house. But I don't know her parents well enough to know if they'd be okay with me, or you, walking through their house after inviting myself through their daughter's balcony. 

                “Fine,” Alix sighed, calming down a lot. “Mari's family knows me well enough that I just walked on down and said ‘Akuma shenanigans’, and they nodded before offering an apology cookie. Oh, here’s your ring back, by the way.”

                “Why does she have your ring?” Alya asked. 

                “He wanted it when we were switched,” she replied, pulling the silver ring off her finger. “Don’t care why, so I traded it for the combo to his gym locker and the permission to switch outfits so I didn't get his pretty clothes all sweaty.” 

                “You were okay with her changing outfits in your body?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien. “Isn’t that a little…”

                “I thought we agreed not to discuss this,” Chloé muttered.

                “Yeah?” Adrien answered, a little scared of Marinette’s apprehension. “Does it sound weird to say ‘I’m used to it’? I mean, modeling career and all. You know the fashion world. A lot of people work for my dad, and they all like taking their own measurements, so every time I go for a fitting I'm in my underwear. And switching outfits between photo shoots and especially during fashion shows doesn’t leave much room for being shy. I don't care about people seeing me in only underwear. ”

                “Exactly,” Alix nodded. “I just got dressed. It’s not like I looked beneath the boxers. Not that I needed to. When you bodyswitch with another gender, you're far too aware about that.”

                “Now it's a little creepy,” Adrien said. "But yeah, you're right about being very aware of that difference."

                “Hold up,” Alya said. “While I’d love to keep going on this discussion of where the ‘creepy’ line is when bodyswapped and undressing- stars that sounded creepy on its own. Anyway, how’d you keep the ring on your hand?”

                “Huh?” Alix wondered. 

                “Adrien’s ring,” she clarified. “His hands are a lot bigger than yours. How’d that thing not slip off our hand on the way over? I could get if when Adrien was in your body he was overly aware and making sure it doesn’t slip off, but you were pissed and probably didn’t remember until just now. How’d it not fall off?”

                Alix looked down to the ring she still held, then to Adrien’s hands. Face turning to a thoughtful frown, she slipped the ring back on her hand, flexing her fingers. Without warning, she flung out her arm and shook her hand around. Yet the ring stayed on. 

                “It fits fine,” Alix said, still frowning as she took it off. “Perfect, actually. Ad, you usually wear it on the right ring finger, right?”

                “Yeah…” Adrien answered hesitantly. 

                Despite Adrien trying to pull away, Alix grabbed his right hand and compared it to hers, focusing on the finger he’d worn the ring on. When you looked close, you could see the difference between their hands, how a ring in her size would never fit him. Yet when she slipped it onto his finger, it fit just as perfectly, not even getting caught on a knuckle. 

                “That’s weird, right?” Marinette said, mostly to confirm that she wasn’t going crazy. 

                “Very,” Alix nodded, still staring at Adrien’s hand. 

                “Kinda odd,” Chloé agreed. “But considering everything else, who cares?”

                “What do you mean who cares?” Alya demanded. “This is interesting! A ring that fits whoever wears it!”

                “Well, yeah,” she nodded. “But, well, call them 'Superheroes' and 'Supervillains' all we want, we do have a world where Magical Beings regularly battle one another with their 'spells'. It makes sense that there’s more Magic items out there. Ad just happened to find a ring that fits whoever puts it on. It’s not like he can blast light beams or something.”

                “Not a Planeteer then?” Alix laughed. “You've got a point though. One of my ancestors from the 1800s made a pocket watch that displays a hologram, so Magic rings aren't that strange. So, you know he and I switched, who’d you switch with?”

                “Aurore,” Alya groaned. “She’s sweet, but it’s hard to do the Ladyblog report with her wanting to help. I mean, I’m both Cameraman and Reporter, but she wanted to do the reporting too, and let’s just say that someone should get that girl her own cameraman. She argued that since I'm 'the face of the Ladyblog', then the one who has 'my face' should be reporting.”

                “Chloé and I switched,” Marinette admitted. 

                “Is that why you were carrying in the bags?” she asked. “Wait, hadn’t you already switch back.”

                “I bought them, but they’re all for her because I have no self control,” Chloé said. 

                “Why?” Alix asked.

                “Her regular shoes are why she trips all the time,” she answered. “They have no traction. They’re sock skating level slippery.”

                “Seriously?” Alya groaned, giving Marinette an incredulous look. “That’s why-ugh.”

                “I know, right?” she rolled her eyes. “I went to just get her a better pair of shoes so that she wouldn’t end up slipping and dying, but-”

                “But you and shopping is a slippery slope?” Adrien offered. 

                They all groaned at the pun, while the punmaster himself cackled. 

                “So if she went shopping, what’d you do?” Alya asked, changing the subject to Marinette. 

                “Oh, uh, nothing really,” Marinette answered, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean, I was bodyswapped with Chloé and didn't want to go shopping with her, what else could I do, right?”

                Alya, Alix and Chloé shrugged it off, letting the four girls go to other subjects. Yet Adrien stayed on it, certain gears in his head turning. Marinette didn’t notice the realization on his face, or when his eyes flicked from Chloé to Marinette's earrings while he turned the ring on his finger. And most unfortunately, she didn’t notice the calm yet giddy smile that replaced his surprise, and the look in his eyes as she laughed at something he'd stopped hearing long ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you can see why I upped the rating to 'teen'. The whole discussion of getting undressed and Alix and Adrien(mostly Alix) discussing how it is to swap with the other gender is a little too much for a G. I'd give it a 'PG when PG actually meant something' rating.


End file.
